


For the Sake of the Colony

by sherlockian35



Category: Black Sails
Genre: M/M, antropomorphism, bugs are not that innocent, colony life, rebel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 15:53:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14622006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlockian35/pseuds/sherlockian35
Summary: James is a sentinel ant in his colony and his mind is little confused.





	For the Sake of the Colony

**Author's Note:**

> It's the result of a long and tiring week. hope you like it. no beta.

The beginning of the day was beautiful, source of the heat, source of their food, their sun was rising slowly on the horizon while pink,violet and red colored streaks adorned the gray-blue sky. It reflected on bright green leaves and big, mouth-watering, deep purple clusters. The paled giant bi-peds called them as grapes.  They had an unusual interest on those seeds. If James’s grandfather was right, they were planted their heaven many many generations ago when their colony had just been a tiny tunnel network in warm soil. The colony had developed as trees had grown, they had divide, different colonies had constructed in the large fertile land. Some said their development was not that good. There was a restless feeling in their happy home.

Like his father, his grand father or his great-grandfather, James the ant was a sentinel. He didn’t have any privileges for being sentinel. He was just a worker. However, his fate had changed three moon-cycles ago. The colony’s queen had died and her mate had started to manage them as a temporary leader. Alfred, their temporary leader wanted to solve the problem of the rogue ants. There were quite rumors roamed around the terrain about the pirate colony established by fugitive ants and another ant-friendly insects. They raided the colonies, stole their goods, slaved the honest and dutiful comrades. Dark whispers said those vicious pirates had learned how to defeat the great water flowing and had begun to raid over the borders.

Those were antennae-chilling sayings. Today, James didn’t care. As a sentinel his duty was clear he must protect his colony and watch for the intruders. His new job, helping to Alfred’s son; Thomas, the mate of the next Queen, had already shaken his life. He liked him, he was far too different than the greedy widow. Thomas had enormous ideas such as forgiving those ants and made them an useful parts for the colony.

No one acted like an individual in the ant life. They were one, one for the all. The greater good of the colony. But, as the sun rose James did his first rule breaking behavior. He left the colony alone, climbed a little hill in the North and sat. The unforgivable sin for his folk. Thinking individually and leaving the gate without someone beside him. He liked Thomas, he liked him maybe more than a friendship and it confused. He wondered what if the fugitives had felt like that and removed from the colony.

James was watching the sun rising, extremely beautiful moment. The day would be a hot one since the wind was so warm. He was such a little creature in the Earth, but the soil, the grapes, the Earth, everything was worth for living.  As the wind went through the leaves, James the ant, finally understood one little thought, one random act against the rules could be changed everything around him, his  safe and sound life, a life that had been drawn by people who had died many many moon-cycle ago.

He couldn’t see the great flow, he couldn’t feel the horrifying sound of water, instead of he could feel something inside him, the unrestrained call for freedom. He promised to himself he would stay in the colony, he would never wonder about those free ants as long as Thomas was here with him.

But whatever he would do, James knew the storm was coming for him because of the his feelings about the rebels and Thomas.


End file.
